Atlantis SquarePantis
United States | language = English | website = http://www.nick.com/shows/specials/sb_atlantis/index.jhtml | imdb_id = 1141570 | preceded_by = The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie | followed_by = Pest of the West }} Atlantis SquarePantis is the first TV movie of the TV series of SpongeBob SquarePants. The movie first aired in the U.S. on 12 November 2007, following a 12-hour-marathon of SpongeBob SquarePants episodes. A DVD version was released the day after the show premiered, featuring the TV Movie and 6 bonus episodes: "Money Talks", "Spongebob vs. The Patty Gadget", "Slimy Dancing", "The Krusty Sponge", "Sing a Song of Patrick", and "Picture Day" (The UK release has "The Krusty Plate", "Pat No Pay", "The Inmates of Summer", "To Save a Squirrel", "20,000 Patties Under the Sea", and "The Battle of Bikini Bottom" as bonus episodes). Tom Shales: 'SquarePantis': Squeezing The Life Out of SpongeBob It attracted an estimated 8.8 million viewers. FOX News: Cable Nielsen TV Ratings for Nov. 12-18 Behind the Pantis, a short special telling how the movie was made, followed the main film. Plot The movie begins with Patchy in a traffic jam. He thinks he will miss the next SpongeBob episode. Suddenly, Encino mysteriously disappears. The event reminds Patchy of the episode of "another lost city". The show begins with SpongeBob blowing bubbles and Patrick taking pictures of them, but the bubbles pop before the picture can be taken. Patrick then destroys the camera for being unable to take the picture in time, but SpongeBob tells him that it is the very nature of the fragile bubble. He then sings a song about bubbles, then accidentally blows a larger bubble than expected. It lifts SpongeBob and Patrick off the ground. Then, a broken coin (half of the Atlantean Amulet) pops the bubble. Patrick assumes the amulet belonged to SpongeBob's ancient ancestors. They take it to the museum. There they meet Mr. Krabs (who set up his own admission booth outside earlier) and Squidward (who was studying the "Neptune's Ascension" portrait before SpongeBob and Patrick ran into him). Squidward thinks SpongeBob and Patrick stole the half of the Amulet from the museum, but he soon matches it to the displayed other half of the Amulet. Squidward teaches Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob and Patrick about Atlantis. Sandy comes, and she, Patrick, Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob convince Squidward to link the two halves together. The magical path to Atlantis (a bus) is opened. The robotic captain tells the group (with Plankton stowing away with them) to refill fuel, but he reveals the fuel for the vehicle is song (he stated that Atlanteans found the use of fossil fuels to be "counter-intuitive"). The group sings, but Patrick "empties" the fuel by messing up the song. The bus crashes into a topiary garden in Atlantis. There, they meet Lord Royal Highness (portrayed by David Bowie. His eyes are different colors: his right is blue, his left is green; this is a homage to the voice actor.) LRH takes them on a tour, which Mr. Krabs, Sandy and Squidward all leave to explore what Atlantis has to offer: Mr. Krabs wallows in the Atlanteans' treasure storage, Sandy explores their technology (and invents a machine for herself), and Squidward observes the Atlantean art (he later claims he learnt more about painting in a few hours than he did in 4 years of community college). Meanwhile, Plankton explores the Weaponry Room. He then chooses the right one (which turns out to be an ice cream shooting machine, but Plankton doesn't know this.) Finally, SpongeBob and Patrick get to see the world's oldest living bubble, over 1 million years old. They take a picture of it, which causes the bubble to pop. They are afraid to speak to LRH, saying they have to go back to Bikini Bottom. Then, Patrick shouts out the truth. Lord Royal Highness is not mad at SpongeBob and Patrick for popping the bubble, saying that the one they popped was just a tourist attraction ("That's not the real bubble. It was just a prop for the tourists!") He then shows them the real oldest living bubble, but once again, when Patrick takes a picture of it, it pops. Angered over this, Lord Royal Highness and his guards chase them when Plankton comes in and tries to destroy them with a tank he found (the ice cream tank from previously). Lord Royal Highness picks Plankton up saying that a "talking speck" would be a better replacement for the bubble. Lord Royal Highness removes the Amulet, and orders a soldier to dispose it. Sandy, Squidward and Mr. Krabs want to stay, but return home anyway, much to everyone's (except SpongeBob and Patrick's) displeasure. The film goes back to Patchy, who is upset and desperate to get home for SpongeBob, who then finds three aliens who shrunk Encino. Once the alien who did it is reprimanded by his mother and father (the other two), the place is restored to normal size again, but Potty grew. Songs The following songs were featured in the movie: # "The Bubble Song" (Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke) # "Fueling the Bus" (Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Rodger Bumpass, Clancy Brown, Doug Lawrence, Carolyn Lawrence) # "Eugene H. Krabs's Song" (Clancy Brown) # "Sandy's Song" (Carolyn Lawrence) # "Plankton's Song" (Doug Lawrence) # "Squidward's Song" (Rodger Bumpass) # "Back in Encino" (Nicholas Carr, Steve Marston) # "Good-bye Atlantis" (Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Rodger Bumpass, Clancy Brown, Carolyn Lawrence) Note: Part of the Fantasia version of the Pastoral Symphony is heard during the scene in the art gallery. Many thought it was odd that David Bowie, the voice actor for LRH did not sing at any time. Cast (in order of appearance) *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Clancy Brown as Mr. Eugene Krabs *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Lawrence as Plankton *David Bowie as Lord Royal Highness Reception Atlantis SquarePantis was given generally negative to mixed reviews from both critics and fans (On tv.com, this episode has a rating of 5.6 out of 10, the lowest of any Spongebob episode ever).TV.com: Atlantis SquarePantis: Reviews Tom Shales, a television critic for The Washington Post, lambasted the movie in a 12 November 2007 review. In the review, titled Squeezing the Life Out of SpongeBob, Shales wrote that "the funniest thing about the film is its title" and "a typical episode has about as many laughs as this inflated version does". Shales criticized the amount of musical numbers in Atlantis SquarePantis, calling them "numbing". He concluded the review with the statement that the show was "flat" and "unimpressive". However, Atlantis SquarePantis recorded nine million viewers, beating every 8pm show on broadcast television that night except Dancing with the Stars. Z to A countdown Notes * Z corresponds to Plankton's Evil Plan Z for The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Y is for "Your Wish" in "Shanghaied." * Y is for "You're" in "Mrs. Puff, You're Fired." * X is for X marks the spot in "Arrgh!." * X is for X-treme sports in "Pre-Hibernation Week." * X is for Xtraterrestial in "Sandy's Rocket." * W is for "Where's Gary," the alternative name for "Have You Seen This Snail?." * V is for "Voyage" in "Squidtastic Voyage." * V is for "Vacation" in "Bummer Vacation." * U is for the "U" in "F.U.N." * U is for "Unknown" in "Artist Unknown." * U is for "Unfriendly" in "Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost." * "Texas" was not voted as the winner for the letter "T." However, it aired after "To Love a Patty" without an explanation. * S is for "SpongeBob B.C.," the alternative title of "Ugh." * According to TurboNick, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie is put under the "R" category because "This Movie is rated R." This is a reference to Squidward's joke in the episode "Krab Borg", meaning that it is rated "arrgh" due to its pirate content. * Q is for "Quitting", referring to the fact that Squidward quit the Krusty Towers during the episode. * Q is for "Quality Control" in "Pickles." * Q is for "Quickster" as seen in "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V." * TurboNick displays "House 'P'arty" instead of "Party Pooper Pants." * "Opposite Day" was not voted as the winner for the letter "O." However, it aired after "The Original Fry Cook" without an explanation. * M is for "Movie" in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. * L is for "Lost in Time," an alternative name for "Dunces and Dragons." * E is for "Experiments" for "Chimps Ahoy." References External links * * Atlantis SquarePantis at the SpongeBob SquarePants Wikia Category:SpongeBob SquarePants